1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the field of picture framing devices and is particularly directed toward picture framing devices constructed from plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Applicant is familiar with the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 737,124 and 1,338,441. Neither of these patents is deemed by applicant to suggest nor disclose his device.
Numerous picture framing devices constructed from plastic have heretofore been developed and marketed with a reasonable degree of success. However, certain limitations have prevailed in the state of the art of picture framing since it has heretofore been mistakenly believed by those skilled in this picture framing art that plastic must, by necessity, be first constructed in individual pieces which are subsequently joined one with the other. It is well-known to those skilled in this particular art that this practice has certain disadvantages, among which are: First, the degree of clearness has left something to be desired. Second, the several individual pieces of clear plastic cannot be joined without leaving telltale junction marks. These shortcomings, of course, distract greatly from the overall aesthetic effect of the device. Third, it is well-established that cost factors are usually directly proportionate with the number of pieces, therefore, when reducing the number of pieces required for the type device, we would reduce the fabrication costs considerably.
It is deemed significant to point out that one skilled in the art of picture framing would usually not be at all acquainted with the latest state of the art pertaining to the field of plastic molding. Moreover, the knowledge recently acquired by the applicant in combining the two distinctly remote fields of art has contributed greatly in bringing the present invention into a reality. More specifically, plastic picture framing artisans have, heretofore, purposely avoided constructing what is known in the art as a true frame from clear plastic, since it was widely considered to be virtually impossible to eliminate the unattractive junction lines of the various pieces and because conventional means for securing the picture in place would be visible from the face side.